1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more document readers.
2. Related Art
A document reader has been known that includes a document table configured to hold document sheets to be read, and a discharge table that is disposed below the document table with an overlap with the document table in the vertical direction and is configured to receive ejected document sheets. The known document reader further includes a conveyor configured to convey the document sheets held on the document table on a sheet-by-sheet basis along a feeding path (a conveyance guide) and eject the document sheets onto the discharge table, and a reading unit that is disposed on the feeding path and is configured to read an image of a document sheet being fed on the feeding path.
The feeding path includes a first path (a first guide) configured to feed the document sheets in a first feeding direction from the document table, and a second path (a second guide) that extends continuously from the first path and turns around in a second feeding direction opposite to the first feeding direction so as to feed the document sheets toward the discharge table in the second feeding direction.
Thus, in the known document reader, a document sheet held on the document table is fed in the first feeding direction along the first path, thereafter is turned around in the second feeding direction opposite to the first feeding direction, and is fed in the second feeding direction along the second path. Then, the document sheet, after an image thereof is read by the reading unit in the course of the second path, is ejected onto the discharge table.